The High School Life of
by rankiribe
Summary: The years of high school was always inconsistent. There were happy moments and sad moments, hard times and tiring times. Now Sora and his friends will know what high school hold for them. Alternate Universe.


I don't own any of the characters.

**The High School Life Of…**

**Chapter 1**

Main Characters.

This is a High School Alternate Universe fiction, conveniently abbreviated as HSAU fic, which had been done many times. This fic will try to follow what its ancestors created: the situation of high school life and life as a teenage in general, with the exception that it was using our beloved KH characters as the teenagers. Without further ado, let the story begin.

Ahem. So, this story began at one island, named Destiny Islands, which is familiar for KH fans. These tropical islands of pure beauty (Okay, maybe not so pure) are filled with soft, sandy beaches, cool, clean, seawater, coconut trees, and life of animals, such as seagulls and fishes, in every direction. This is an ideal place for holiday if only these islands existed.

This place, however, is not a good place for rapist, pedophiles, and humans falling from sky, claiming this island to be a collection of pixels. Heck, who doesn't know about that? These islands were also unsuited for giant, heart-devourer creatures, or a particular male who apparently liked darkness.

But that's canon.

Anyway, this story really began at Destiny High, a school located in the central section of Destiny Islands. This particular school is one of the most favored highschool, despite its young age; only 12 years when he first principal sat on his comfy principal chair and legally opening the school.

The origin of this school was quite complicated, as it began on simple thoughts of the principal: for two to become one. I need to remind you that no matter how many times the word 'two become one' was used as a metaphor for intercourse, the school's purpose is not to build a sex education-only college, which the author always dreamed. The word actually meant that this school accepts anyone from any places under any circumstances, which mean that poor students are appreciated. It was the governor's bet. Because this school didn't force their students to pay school fees, the governor has to bet on talented, skilled young workforce it produced, which as the principal promised, will be plenty.

With such bet, this school had almost the necessary facilities, from language labs which were used to study foreign languages to three-floored libraries with extensive collection of books. Of course, this cost a lot of money, perhaps enough to buy thousands of original Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix + discs from Play-Asia had you put it on credit card. The school had twenty five classes, each consist of forty students.

Now, because I am not really good at describing and I never even mention the 'S' from 'Sora' yet, I think I just skip all that lengthy descriptions and get into the real deal. Let's just say that the school was a big success. The principal rose in fame, so is the school and the governor.

Because I'm the narrator, I have a zoom-capable bird eye view on the students. This, however, did not mean that I could peek at their privacies. From my side up here, I could see three of our lovely main characters: Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Sora. Our lovely key-bearer from canon. But in this AU, he didn't have that giant key. In this AU, he is a growing 15 year old boy, with his clear blue eyes, slender figure, and oh-so-lovely spiky hair which reminded us of Cloud, a character the author ordered me not to describe. Sora had worn his school uniform, which consist of long plaid pants, black belt, and plain long-sleeved white shirt. He forgot the black tie, but such small mistake could be ignored as this day was his first day at school.

Next, the guy who stood before Sora is Riku, another one of our lovely main characters. His long hair, which is…okay, what color are his hair? Silver? White? Silver-ish white? His green eyes are half-closed, which indicated that he was rather sleepy. He wore the same uniform as Sora, but with a tie. His 16 years old body showed a bit of muscle, but anyone could see plainly that his body was firm.

The last one I am going to describe is Kairi, whose body, especially in the chest area, started to grew. Her eyes were deeper blue than Sora's. Her uniform consist of the plaid skirt, and plain short-sleeved white shirt. Unlike Sora and Riku who didn't listen to the principal's speeches, Kairi was quite focused, and that cause her friends to think that she was taking mental notes.

Well, because principal's speeches were often boring, I felt no need to explain it. After all, you knew that all the speeches said things students should follow. Things such as: Don't throw your garbage carelessly, please stay silent at speeches (which the students do), or study hard. That boring stuff your equally boring headmaster always said. So unlike Kairi, you shouldn't care.

The welcoming speech was done at eight o' clock. At that time, the temperature caused by the sun is quite intolerable. When the principal let them leave, the students break their formation as ran quickly toward their own classroom.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were on the same class, for nine years straight since they were at the first grade. They were friends since their childhood, so it's almost impossible for anyone, not even their parents, could break the strong bond they had created. Not that there will be story developments in which their friendship is tested, isn't it?

"Riku, what's our first subject?" Sora asked. He hadn't written the schedule on their orientation time. Riku searched through his bag, then pulling out the schedule.

"Chemistry."

Sora frowned. He never liked chemistry. The particular subject had never been interesting to Sora, particularly because he needed to mix this and this, and he also have to remember the periodical table. Sora had never been fond of his remembering capability.

"Who is the teacher?" Kairi looked back from her seat, which is placed in front of Riku's seat.

"I don't know. There are no mentions of the teacher's name in the schedule."

"Vexen's the name of the teacher."

Sora looked toward the unknown speaker. However, when he turned his eyes into the direction of the speaker, he didn't find the speaker. Thinking that maybe the speaker was lower than him, he lowered his head.

He found Mickey.

Now, of course Mickey's human! So he has this black eye, black hair as long as his shoulder and the face that sparked natural beauty…ah screw it. It's Mickey. Mickey Mouse we all know and love. The second non-human character Walt Disney created after Oswald the Bunny, and the king in Kingdom Hearts. Yes, this 'Mickey' is a talking, intelligent mouse.

Alright. Some of you might think, 'what the' followed by either 'hell' or 'fuck' or 'in the name of God' or anything else everyone said these days, but in this world, talking mouse is not all that weird. But of course, talking animals were not used to live together with humans. They were a completely different race to humans or non-talking animals. Usually talking animals and humans did not live together, but in Destiny High, with the motto 'for two to become one'; anyone was accepted, as long as they have some kind of intelligence.

While the trend that talking animals and humans in Destiny High had been students under the same school had been around for twelve years, first grader talking animals were still quite nervous to talk to humans, and vice versa. Right after talking to Sora, Mickey quickly run back to his seat, located between his friends' seat, Donald and Goofy.

Yes, Donald is a talking duck and Goofy is a talking dog. With the exception of Goofy, all talking animals at Sora's class were quite nervous and placed their seat in the corner of the classroom. If you asked how many animals students were there, there were ten; three which is Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and seven which I don't have mood on explaining.

Sora, being a cheerful and friendly guy he is, was trying to make a conversation to Mickey when the classroom door opened. A man, in his early 40s, entered the classroom with the traditional white lab coat and black pants. He has long straight light-brown hair, bright green eye, a stern face with a rather sharp nose. Before he sat on the chair designed for teacher (the comfy ones. Why are students' chairs always non-comfy?), he looked around the whiteboard on the class, before turning his attention to the class. Upon his words, the initially noisy class was silenced.

"My name is Vexen. And I am here to teach you about Chemistry," then he took his comfy seat, "But the first thing I have to say is that I hate fools."

The whole class shivered a little.

"And I don't need bad exam score or bad mix of elements to know that you all are fools."

The class waited for few seconds, hoping that this was only their teacher's attempt at a joke. However, when most of them shifted their sight to their teacher, they could see his serious look and stern face; he was serious. When Vexen realized that the students weren't taking him seriously, he replied, "Yes, I mean it. You are all fools."

Normally, if it had been me, you, or the kick-ass characters of Kingdom Hearts who sat on the class, we will retaliate by saying that we are not fools. But on this particular fic, the characters were students, and it had been such a 'law' that most students must not make any replies unless the scary, serious, and usually bad-looking (I do not mean that Vexen is ugly) teacher says otherwise. And so, none of the students, including Riku and Sora, could object to what Vexen said.

"At least all of you are not foolish enough to say that you are not a fool. It makes me feel a little relieved."

Then Vexen continued his speech about how foolish the students are and how studying with him will make them geniuses in Chemistry. However, because the speech was damn boring, some of the students added commentary to what Mr. Vexen said. Just like what Mystery Science Theater 3000 did. So, I could hear the sound of 'Well, your aging makes you look worse' when Mr. Vexen says 'your puberty just makes your brain worse than it already is.'

So, after about thirty minutes of speech, Mr. Vexen began his lesson. Cutting through the basics, he began to explain about Avogadro Numbers.

Riku lifted his hand. Mr. Vexen point to him, "Yes, Fool? I mean…what's your name?"

"Riku, sir. And I want to know…why didn't you teach to us about the basics about Chemistry first?"

Mr. Vexen looked a bit annoyed, and then he replied, "What's for? Basics are for fools," but then his emotion changed, "Ah, yes. All of you ARE fools. Okay, I'll explain the basics."

And so the lesson was just filled with the students noted what Mr. Vexen said on slow, grim voice that seemed to mock them. If I have to describe the situation, I will just put 'Student A notes the lesson. Student B copies him. Mr. Vexen keeps saying the students were fools. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat' for ten or more paragraphs or so. I know you don't want that. Neither does me.

So, their first lesson ended nicely with Mr. Vexen given them homework: to remember every part of the periodical table within a month. After Mr. Vexen leave the class, most students began talking to each other, either mocking Mr. Vexen for his ways or thinking about the next subject, Art.

It was rather long before a muscular man entered the class, with another stern face. The class once again fell into deep silence. Exception to Goofy, whose head is still stuck on the spot between the door and the hinges.

After a head of a dog was removed from a door, which was pretty much harmless and in no way could kill someone, except by some freaky occurrences happen only in Final Destination, Mr. Lexaeus finally began his opening speech. 

"My name is Mr. Lexaeus, and I'm here to teach you the beauty of art. There was nothing wrong if a man studied something as girly as a butterfly, or girly poems. It was all art, and art is for everyone. I'm here to teach you all that. Is that clear?"

The class just nodded silently, with several thoughts hidden deep in their hearts.

"Before we begin the class, I would like to say one thing…"

"_If this teacher also said that we are fools or someone who doesn't understand art, I am so going to angst,_" was the thoughts of some students who hated Mr. Vexen, "_But perhaps he won't."_

"…That I, will, respect what you all respect if you respect what **I** respect. So, if you do respect the fact that I respect you for hiding you hatred for Mr. Vexen inside your hearts, by not harbor suspicious thoughts upon my speech entrance, I will respect you when you off making paper plane or writing love letter on my class. Do you respect what I say here?"

With the seemingly excessive use of the word 'respect', and the fact that most of the class was not listening, everyone nodded.

"So, let's begin this class. Please respect the fact that I respect silence and personal space. So, please go into the library and borrow some books."

Mr. Lexaeus gave no further explanation, indicating that he wanted the class to be quick. Few seconds were passed before one of the few brave students make his move. Then he sat back on his seat, realizing one simple fact: he doesn't know where the library is, neither is anyone else. Mr. Lexaeus moved his left eyelashes, indicating his confusion as why none of the students move.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Silence.

"If you meant to tell me you don't know where the library is, you could just follow the signs. And just why aren't any of you listen to the orientation?"

The students' mind flowed back to their orientation time. Just like the cinema, which could so not happening in the real life, moments of one of their worst time in highschool repeated in their still uncorrupted minds.

The first quote remembered is 'Push-Ups!' courtesy of their older classmen, Axel. Oooh…the horrors was made by him and him alone. They still couldn't forget what Axel made them do.

He first introduced all new students their headmaster, Xemnas. After few minutes of warm speech from Xemnas, they moved on with the orientation, in which the seemingly nice older classmen named Demyx join them on their orientation.

Then Axel brought them to the library, blindfolded. Then he introduced the librarian, Larxene. What is Miss Larxene's first comment for them?

"Leave. Now."

That exact word. Axel then ordered the students under his command, to point which way is the place where they met Xemnas. Whether the answer was right or not, thirty push-ups is scheduled.

After the push-ups, Axel led them to the school's most feared janitor, Saïx, who give them, the really cliché unwritten high school rule: 'Don't trash.' But this time, Saïx put one more rule. For every trash put outside the garbage can, one guy he saw first is going to do five push-ups. Even if he wasn't the one who do it.

"Different name, same fate."

And then there was another thirty push-ups.

Next was another blindfolded journey, this time to a place none of the new students know. The place was wide and dark, and they could see few big circular mirrors with holes on them. Before any of them could ask, a silent bullet-shaped thingy passed through one of the student's head, missing it by few centimeters. Turn out that the place where they're standing is their Physical Education teacher, Mr. Xigbar's place for relaxation time. Hurriedly leaving the place when Xigbar ask for a volunteer to show his amazing dexterity, Axel ordered thirty more push-ups for the fact that they 'have no logic to find out that the circular mirrors were shooting targets.'

To this point, Demyx added ten sit-ups.

Next they meet their History teacher, Mr. Luxord. Forty push-ups and ten sit-ups. Three fat students fainted.

Next is a blindfolded journey through Mr. Marluxia's, their Biology teacher, hothouse. After few trouble regarding allergies to flowers, thirty push-ups was unavoidable. Five more fat students fainted.

Finally, with the amount of forty students remaining, they were brought to their classroom, blindfolded, and ordered to make a map of the school. Fifty push-ups, forty sit-ups.

After that, Axel and Demyx left the class, not telling anything else to the greatly tired students. So, how many push-ups was that? Two hundred and ten push-ups.

So, after much remembering, the students took their leave and went to the library. Fortunately, Miss Larxene was not present. Unfortunately, an even more scarier and darker librarian, named Zexion, took her place and he wasn't looking all pleasant.

While grumbling about how could Larxene made him to do this librarian jobs, Zexion led the students into the Art section, where the thinnest book was no thinner that three hundred pages. Kairi picked up the thickest book. Donald and Mickey picked up books that show abstract pictures. Riku and Sora picked up children folktales, which is somehow put on the Art section. Goofy picked up Shakespeare books: The Tempest, Hamlet, and Othello.

Turn out Mr. Lexaeus's homework for them is to write descriptive summary, no matter how oxymoronic it sounded, of the book with the amount of pages at least one eight of the book's amount of pages. Now Riku and Sora have problems on how to 'descriptively summarize' Jack and the Beanstalk in a page.

After Riku and Sora's horror in summarizing Jack and the Beanstalk in a page, the class was over and they have their first break. Due to the fact that Riku, Sora, and Kairi were still new students, the break was used to find new friends. Riku managed to befriend a student named Tidus, whom Riku beat at 'techno babble' (which Sora has no idea where Riku could learn those). Kairi befriended another nerdy and strict student named Olette. Sora tried to speak to Mickey, but Donald was suspicious of him, and pushing Mickey away from Sora. The break ended the moment Sora was close enough to talk to Mickey.

He was happy though, because it turns out that their remaining subjects, History and Math, is empty. Mr. Luxord went to somewhere, while their Math teacher, whose name I don't know because the author hadn't decided who he is, was sick.

So Donald had to spent three hours (and fifteen minutes for the second break) making sure Sora did not get anywhere near Mickey, despite Mickey's attempt to befriend every 'non-really-furry mammals in class', which, of course, meant humans.

So this story main characters' first day at school was filled up with scary Chemistry teacher, sharp Art teacher, the 'Horror: Revisited' moments, the grumbling librarian, mysteriously learnt techno babble, and desperate attempt to strike a conversation with a talking giant mouse.

So when Sora's parents asked their son about his first experience in the wacky world of high school, it should be logical that Sora's answer was,

"It was nice."

Wasn't it?

**Author's Note: **Uggh, I feel so dirty writing this. Oh well. Review as you like. Flames are accepted.


End file.
